


People Throw Rocks at Things That Shine

by kayskull



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Eating Disorders, Gen, Homosexual encounters, Minor Character Death, Self Harm, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayskull/pseuds/kayskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s English class gets an assignment to write letters to other schools for the semester. As the students get closer, they reveal secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All Chapters safe until farther notice. Please read notes for warnings

"Alright, students, listen up." Niall's teacher was sitting on a vacant desk at the front of the class kept there just for his lessen lectures. Niall liked Mr. Spring's class; he didn't have to try in it. "This semester, we'll be doing a letter writing assignment with three other schools in the UK..." Some hands raised, mouths blurted, "How will this work?" "Wait, you get to read our letters? What is this, like prison?"  
  
Mr. Spring's hand shot up, hushing the other students. "I will be marking based on if you get replies, but I don't mark you. I'm in charge of telling the other teachers if you got them. As well, I will be marking if you mail yours. It's an easy assignment. Write about what you had for dinner, bring it to class, I'll send them off, we'll get new letters, I'll hand them out, you do this every week and you get an A." Everybody murmured how easy it would be. "There's a catch. You don't write 3 letters, you write one. And you'll get a collection of 3 letters back. Yours will not be included when they return." Some groans. "Now, let’s get started. Your partners are assigned, and I'll bring the three names to you momentarily."  
  
That's how it all started - how Niall got the name Louis Tomlinson. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys write their first letters and start to get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall is plain text, Louis is bold text, Liam is italic, Zayn is bold italics

My teacher explained this assignment vaguely . But from what I understand, this is suppose to help us make friends throughout the UK. For you lot, you'll be able to meet one day and probably will. I, on the other hand, am stuck in Mullingar, Ireland - knowing you're all out there living happy wonderful lives. That's not to say I'm not happy; I am... For the most part.

 

I would probably say I'm happiest right where I am: the front corner desk nearest the door in Language class. Now you're probably saying 'Who the fuck does this twat think he is?' and that I can tell you.

 

My name is Niall Horan and I'm a senior at an all biys school. I can't wait to finally finish my A levels in May and just leave. My dad lives in Spain; my goal is to move there with him in the summer. But the reason I love Language class? Well, to be quite honest, it's because my teacher sits on a desk and says "write about 'this'" and shuts up. Eighty-five percent of our grade is showing up. Five percent is being on time. And ten percent is handing in a piece of paper with pen marks on it at the end of the day. We could write 'ball sack' a bunch of times and pass with at least a ninety-five if you're late. We never get group assignments or homework. This is probably the first time in my 3 years in this class that someone was really going to read something we wrote.

 

For all he knows I could be writing my suicide note to you and none of you would be able to warn anybody. Not that I would do that...

 

I don't think.

 

Until next week -

Niall

 

xx

 

**You're absolutely right Niall. You could be writing about anything. Like how you have this girlfriend and you don't understand the point of having sex with her because 'Hey isn't that for people who WANT to be together?' Or you could write about how badly you wished the people in your town were insanely close minded and you wanted to kill them all. None of us would judge you.**

 

**My teacher also didn't really explain the assignment, but one girl DID ask if we could just complain about how stupid our teacher was. The answer, if you're wondering, was "Yes, but go to the principals off Hannah." That's my girlfriend... If you can call her that.**

 

**Doncaster is a strange little place. Not really the place, just the people. This boy Stan came out of the closet with his ex-boyfriend a few months back, just before the last school year ended. Before he did, his friends all said "Love is love, it doesn't matter who it is" and now they barely speak an audible hello to him.**

 

**He and I have become great friends though, don't worry.**

 

**I'm Louis Tomlinson. It's pronounced LOU-EEEEE. I have four sisters that live with my mum and I. My step dad and mum (Jay) just got divorced and my biological dad is... Somewhere... I'm happiest with Lottie, Fizz, Daisy and Phoebe - those are my sisters. Also, Niall, if I meet any of you, I'll be sure you're first. You seem like a grand lad.**

 

**`Til next time,**

**Louis.**

 

xx

 

_Hello Lads. I'm Liam Payne. I'm from Wolverhampton. I've got only one kidney (ya, I know it's weird) and two sisters. Anyways, Louis, you're right. Sex should be between two people who WANT to be together. But what happens when you want to be together for a long time, have sex and create a blessing disguised as a mistake and one decides they don't want to be with the other anymore? I mean, it happens, right? So why take the fun out of a relationship if it's bound to happen one day?_

 

_Besides, practice DOES make perfect._

 

_I, like Niall, am a senior doing my A levels. I graduate at the end of Christmas hols though. I'm not a nerd if that's what you're thinking. Only having one kidney means I can't do sports or drink, so I kind of focus on my studies to keep my mind off wanting to do those things. So I guess I am a nerd, but not by choice. I wish I could go outside and play footie for hours or go to the Saturday night binge drinking parties._

 

_But I guess I got it? I'm dating a girl called Danielle. She's a dancer and older so she's done with the 'party `til you can't see' scene. I guess, you could say I'm happiest when I'm watching her dance =)_

 

_Bye for now._

_Liam_

 

xx

 

_**Hey. My name's Zayn. I don't go to a regular school like you guys. I go to a school for people with... Issues? Problems? I don't know how to explain it but basically I go to a school for people who don't fit in or can't get comfortable in a regular school. Everybody's reason varies. There are a few kids with OCD so bad they can't touch anything. Kids with eating disorders who are in and out of rehab. You name a problem, we probably have a student with it. The school just make it easier for kids in and out of other places because it's flexible. I spend 5 hours a week at the school. And if I don't feel up to coming in, a teacher can take the time I'd be there and do a house session so I can still learn what I was suppose too.** _

 

_**It's pretty cool I guess. I should probably also tell you now that I'm a Muslim-Christian. My mum is Christian and my dad is Muslim.** _

 

_**I have this spot on top of an abandoned building where I come to think. It has an amazing view of Bradford. I usually sneak out at night to come up here and see the lights. It's incredible up here. And it's the only place where my religion and issues don't matter.** _

 

_**I'm a senior as well. But the teachers here say if I don't try harder, I won't graduate. I doodle on everything with anything but I want to be an English teacher. Who knows, maybe when I become one, I'll be like Niall's teacher (he seems like a big stoner to me, bro) and just say 'write this' and then leave them to it.** _

 

_**My English teacher's name is Jeffery. He's a right twat `cause he hovers when you're writing and corrects each sentence as you go. That would probably explain why it's 3 AM and I'm writing on a rooftop.** _

 

_**Hear from you soon.** _

_**Zayn. M.** _


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have secrets, and we all need someone to share them with.

Your friend Stan is gay? My best mate Sean is gay! We should try and set them up! Wait... You said he has a boyfriend. Never mind. Sean's always going off about how he wants a boyfriend and how fit Channing Tatum is, or Zac Efron. I'm not bitter about it. I love him to bits - even snogged him at a party once. No, I wasn't drunk. I don't think he was either to be completely honest. It's actually gotten to the point, since Sean is my only friend really, that I find myself thinking blokes are attractive. Like Justin Bieber. 

 

Liam, when you say Dani (Can I call her that?) is a dancer, do you mean exotic or like music-video dancer? Either way that's hot, mate. I wish I was remotely attractive enough to land any girl but all the ones around here are stuck up. Sucks that you can't do sports. Bet you'd kick ass at FIFA though. One day, we'll have to have a match. 

 

I'm pretty sure Mr. Spring is a stoner, Zayn. He goes out of class everyday for twenty minutes and comes back with food and like... cologne. So he's either high or having sex with the Biology teacher, Miss Kendrick. Both are very likely. MAYBE IT'S BOTH! 

 

Until next week, 

 

Niall 

 ~~xx~~  

**I am way to excited to comment on anything right now boys. I HAVE NEWS!**

**A new boy has moved to Doncaster. If you don't know about Doncaster, you wouldn't know how exciting this is. New people only move here every, like, 10 years. This boy is from Holmes Chapel... And that's pretty much all I know about him.**

**He is in literally every single one of my classes, despite that he's probably younger than everyone. This is my second year in A levels. He's very pretty though. Picture this.**

**Mysterious dark brown curls, bright green eyes, approximately five foot ten inches, maybe six foot. Feet the size of a foot long at Subway. HOLY EFF! Even as straight boys, you'd have to admit this boy is fit-as-fuck! I don't know his name though, I was day dreaming when the teachers introduced him.**

**Niall, mate, Stan's boyfriend (Andy) moved on or away or something (I just know we don't see him anymore and Stan is sad so the tosser is lucky I don't see him) so I'd be definitely up for setting them up. Liam, you must answer Niall's question. I think we all need to know about Dani.**

**Zayn, I love you already. I too have a secret place I go to hide. Of course, mine is just a tree house in the backyard of my grandparents house.**

**I wonder if I could get away with stalking the new boy home?**

**Louis.**  

~~xx~~

_Yes. You may call her Dani. But she used to be a stage/concert dancer. She was on the X-Factor last year. For the next nine months though, she'll be on bedrest by doctor's orders. Okay, there's really on 2 months left of that and she hates me for it but honestly, it takes two to make a baby so she can shut up._

_Really though, if she hadn't missed three pills we wouldn't be in this predicament. It's not like it was my fault she said she would buy condoms and didn't then told me to bang her, anyways!! I said no. I said lets just zip to the store and get some or wait until next time. But no. She said she wouldn't be in the mood._

_God! It's like she was begging to have a damn baby without pills or condoms. She was the one on top so when I said "Fuck Dani, I'm gonna come" she should have hopped the fuck off but no. And now I'm the bad guy who wants her to have the baby so I can be a single father and raise him or her myself._

_Anyways, Danielle and I broke up the other day. Only five weeks and six days left._

_Liam._

~~xx~~

_**Hello again :)** _

_**I love that you boys are playing match maker in different countries. But Justin Bieber, Niall? Really? Can't you do better than that? Like, Chris Brown or something?** _

__

_**Don't put yourself down, Nialler. You're fit for a bloke. Oh dear, a stoned teacher affair! What if they blaze while banging!?** _

__

_**I know I don't know you very well, Louis, but are you pinning for a boy you don't know that name of? No, seriously, that "Picture this" thing made me think of cupcakes though. And I hate cupcakes... The food, not the people who resemble them.** _

__

_**Now Liam. There's no point in hating yourself for something wonderful. Okay, I know it doesn't seem wonderful right now, but in two months, you're going to have a gorgeous baby and I can help you raise him or her if I have to. And I think the others agree, don't you boys.** _

__

_**We got your back, LiLi.** _

__

**Zayn**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship can bud from anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what the fuck this is even about anymore. Except that I can't stop because I've planned out the entire the story and I have most of it written already.

 

This is a lot to take in; New boy, new baby, and I think Zayn just proposed to Liam! I'm excited for all of you. Really! I am. But, um, Zayn... HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE CUPCAKES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Don't worry Liam, you're not alone. Why don't you come to Mullingar after your A-levels and stay with mum and I after precious baby is born? Mum (I told her because I tell her everything) said she'd love to help you out and since Greg, my brother, moved out, we've got the room. Just think about it, okay? For my mum?

You can always rant to us or at least me. I might not have experienced this, but I'm a good listener, I've been told. I'm sorry to hear about you and Dani, though.

Louis, how did stalking the new boy go? Got a name for us yet? I'm a bit jealous you got a new friend! What if you forget about us now? Also, now that Zayn called him a cupcake, all I can see for the imagine this is a red velvet cupcake with fluffy chocolate frost and green sprinkles. YUM!

I've just told Sean that he has a new boyfriend called Stan and he said he "wants to meet him and he better be good at snogging." Actually, he said head but I thought I'd keep it PG a little.

Off to sell my body for two tickets to Doncaster (for Sean and I)

Niall

PS: Zayn, I would NEVERneverNEVER find Chris Brown even somewhat attractive after what he did to Rihanna

xx

**Calm down, Li! It'll be okay mate. Listen, I have four sisters; all younger. Phoebe and Daisy are three - they're twins. I have the experience with babies. I drive, so you say the word and I'll be there. Promise. I don't care what time it is. Just say go and I'll jump in my car and be there. You'll be fine.**

**Zayny... How do you know NIall-dear is fit? And now, I have an image of two old people smoking a spliff and shagging. Oh God, make it stop!**

**I agree Niall, Chris Brown lost all attractiveness (is that a word? Who cares; is now) that day. But. Zayn, I also agree with you. Justin Bieber looks like a hormonal teenage girl.**

**Now. Onto new boy. No name yet! He hasn't answered any questions in class yet and I haven't gotten the courage to speak to him yet.**

**I'm so pathetic.**

**Goodbye. Sad-face.**   
**Louis.**

xx

_You guys are great, did you know that?_

_I haven't told my parents yet. They think Dani is just sick. I did tell my sisters, Ruth and Nic and swore them to secrecy until I figure out how to tell them._

_Tell your mum, Niall, that I will definitely think about it! And that even if I don't take it, thank you for the thought._

_Why do I feel like this baby is going to feel like it has four dads? Not that I'm complaining. I just mean, do you remember our first letters when we said when we were happiest? Well mine has changed._

_I'm happiest when reading your letters and writing back. It literally makes my week when the teacher drops letters on my desk._

_I'm scared, boys. Really scared._   
_Liam_

xx

_**I just noticed I have a huge stack of letters from Dear Niall and I intend to keep them forever.** _

_**This week, and for the next month or so, I am not writing from my roof top. No, instead of writing in the dark, it will be from a garden in the Aylesbury Bucks at the International Centre. I would tell you that I'm fine, but nobody ever believes me when I say that anyways.** _

_**It's actually quite pretty here.** _

_**I know Niall is fit, Dear Louis, because I stalked his, yours and Liam's facebooks, before I wrote my first letter. Don't worry, I didn't do it to be creepy. I just wanted to know who I was writing to.** _

_**Did you boys know that Niall bleaches his hair blonde?** _

_**I'm off to group now, but Liam, you don't have anything to be scared of. We won't let anything bad happen to you .** _

_**Zayn.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr (payneinsideme.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions rise and someone learns to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get bored with this already. I've been writing this since April, and honestly, I'm not 100% sure I'll finish. I really want to though, I really want to finish something happy-ending. I think I just feel like I'm writing for nobody, and it just takes me back to Uni all over again because the only person who read any of those pieces was my prof.

Four sisters, Lou? Really? That's a lot! I only have one brother, Greg, he's older and doesn't like me much I don't think. Also, the Biebs is not a hormonal teenage girl. End of discussion. Give us all the information you've got on McCupcake, like... NOW!

Liam, mum says you should at least come for a visit. She actually insisted. I don't think she takes being told no very well. Hmm, maybe I should make her work on that... No need to be worried, or be scared, Daddy Niall will saved you.

Actually, don't let me say that ever again.

Zayner, why are you in a rehab centre? I looked it up, I know what it is. I also looked at pictures of the garden. Are you going to pick us each a pretty flower and mail it?

I do indeed bleach my hair. Haven't in a while; the brown is really showing again! I should get mum to do that tomorrow.

Stay strong Zayn. And stay sexy

Niall x

yes I did stalk Facebook now too

xx

**Why Li? Why are you scared? Tell us every fear. It helps. I know first hand it helps; my therapist makes me do it every Monday. So tell us. You don't have to mail it, just write it down. Here - I'll go first.**

**This week I'm scared that the new boy won't show up at the coffee hut to hang out with Stan, Hannah, Martin and myself. I'm scared I'll forget how to speak if he shows up and I'll look like a right tool. But mostly, I'm scared my friends won't show up, he will, and it'll look like a date. I'm also scared that he'll find out about me and run away.**

**Now it's your turn. Personally, I think we should all do this each week with one another. It'll bring us closer together and it will help us overcome our fears**

**Zayny, you have me scared. Please be okay! There's a girl from my school there right now. Her name is Eleanor. She's pretty, but has an eating disorder, I think they said. All we know for sure is that one day she passed out on the front steps of the school and almost died.**

**Yes, Nialler, four sisters. Well half sisters. Same mum, different dad. I also have given you all the information I am willing to part with at the mo`. Soo though. I promise**

**Louis x**

xx

_Samantha Jaymes Payne. Six pounds, two ounces, born December 17th. Three weeks early. But she's so beautiful. Dani is happy it's over, I know that much. You know, she hasn't even held her! She made them pump her breast milk so she wouldn't have to hold our child!_

_I have a huge stack of Zayn letters in a box and I read them all the time. They hold good memories. Happy memories. Please be alright Zayn. I don't know how we would be us without you._

_Daddy Nialler, Daddy LouLou, Daddy Zayn. I like it. I do want a pretty flower please. So I can press it and put it in a frame anf hang it over Samantha's bed._

_Okay, Louis, here it goes. I'm afraid that my daughter won't love me as much as I love her. I'm terrified that she'll resent me because her mother didn't want her. I'm most fearful that I'm making a huge mistake. I am also afraid that I won't do Daddy right._

_Hope this week is better for you Zayn. I love you._

_All of you._

_Liam_

xx

_**McCupcake, I like it. I say, whatever his name really is, we should call him that. Forever. Remember when I told you that I have an inssue, well that issue landed me here. But before I tell you about that, I'm going to reply first, to the letters you sent.** _

_**Louis. I'm scared that I'm not okay. I'm scared that this will scare you and you'll leave. I'm scared that I may have hurt my family this time. But mostly, I'm scared to get better.** _

_**Sammy Jay Payne. I like that too. Might get a tattoo of that when I get out of here. Li, forget Dani. Forget your fears. You'll do great, I promise. You're going to be a fantastic dad. Sammy will love you more than Earth. In this envelop are four flowers, the prettiest in the garden. One for each of you. And one for Sam,** _

_**Okay. Onto my issue. Eleanor is in my group session. We're divided up into groups based on our issues. Eating Disorders. Self Harm. Drugs. Alcohol. I have what's called Bulimia. I won't go into gory details but I can tell you that I weighed approximately 85 pounds when I got here. They've weighed me since, but I'm not allowed to know the numbers.** _

_**Now you know.** _

_**Zayn.** _

_**PS: Leeyum, why don't I have a nickname?** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr


End file.
